


Kissed Away Our Memories

by hstraven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogsmeade, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hstraven/pseuds/hstraven
Summary: Hermione is getting away from it all this Christmas...or so she thinks. She thinks she needs time to write, she thinks she needs time to herself. Fate and a quirky bookshop owner intervene to show her that what she really needs is Draco Malfoy.





	1. Chapter One – 21st December 2001

**Author's Note:**

> Some Christmassy Fluff to make my Dramione loving soul happy, if it makes you happy too that's great!

Hermione side-along apparated with Janice from Mildred and Stoat Magical Getaways, feeling the familiar pull and slight strangeness when someone else was in control. Although the pictures of the property looked lovely she was excited to see the real thing and get set up for the Christmas break.

“Here we are Ms. Granger.” Janice bustled forward opening the small iron gate and heading up the path to the snow covered cottage. “I’ll just show you around and then leave you to it.”

Hermione stood outside the gate for a moment, transfixed by the picture perfect dwelling. As she looked through the traditional paned glass windows a feeling of rightness settled over her.

“Of course, you know that we decorate our cottages for Christmas at this time of year.” Janice was already at the house, unaware that Hermione was not behind her. Hermione shook herself and quickly hurried down the path. The pale green front door had a pine cone wreath obscuring most of it but Janice located the lock and opened it up into the cosy cottage.

Hermione stepped into the hallway, subconsciously wiping her boots on the welcome mat. She looked through to the living room on her right, seeing that they had indeed made the cottage look very festive. The first thing she spotted was the massive fireplace taking up centre stage in the low-ceilinged room. Logs were piled up in and around the hearth ready to be lit in and a garland of greenery trailed along the mantel. She moved through the hallway and stepped further into the lounge.

Her eye was drawn immediately towards a giant Christmas tree sat back in the bay window; gold baubles hung fat from the branches and tinsel sparkled lighting up the depths of the green boughs. She could see woodland critters dotted about the evergreen and fairy lights glowed warmly, sprinkled around so she could see their reflection shining on the paned glass window behind.

As she turned to view the rest of the lounge she could see a door at the back of the room that opened onto a cosy kitchen and a bough of mistletoe hung on the door frame. She gave a wry smile at that. Janice was clattering something in the kitchen still talking away so Hermione unwound her warm, green tartan scarf and took off her coat. She felt herself instantly relax, this would do, this would do nicely.

“I’ve put the kettle on Ms Granger. The bedroom and adjoining bathroom are upstairs; there is another WC at the back of the kitchen. Now let me show you the study.” Janice came briskly through from the kitchen, passed Hermione and walked back across the hallway opening the heavy wooden door on the other side. “Here we are, it’s all ready for you.”

Hermione had followed her across the hall and peeped into the open doorway, eager to see the room that had drew her to this particular cottage.

In the bay window on this side of the cottage sat a large wooden desk; a padded swivel chair was placed comfortably in the recess of the desk looking out onto the wintery garden. Out of the window Hermione could see the snow-tipped hedgerows behind a large, well stocked bird feeder that was attracting a lot of attention. Glancing back at the desk she saw a classic blue typewriter was placed right in front of the chair and all manner of quills and parchments littered the desk. This room had another log fire ready to go and in the alcoves next to it were bookshelves rammed full, the books slotted in every which way. Another smaller Christmas tree glittered away in the corner at the back of the room with a couple of armchairs next to it.

“Oh it’s perfect Janice. I may never want to leave.” Hermione beamed at the shrewd witch who had found her this delightful property.

“Well, you’ve got it until the 8th January but we haven’t actually got anyone booked in until February so if you want to stay a little longer just send me an owl. As you know Hogsmeade isn’t far so you shouldn’t have any problems contacting me.”

“Thank you, this is just wonderful. It’s just what I was after.” Hermione looked around the cosy study feeling as if she would never stop smiling.

“Good. We aim to please.” Janice smiled warmly at Hermione. “Now here is the key, the fireplace is connected to the Floo if you need. It should have everything you want, all stocked and ready, but any questions then please do not hesitate to contact me.”

“I’m sure I’ll be fine but thank you.” Hermione was already off across the room, trailing her fingers across the spines of the books crammed into the bookshelves.

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Janice walked back out into the hall getting ready to leave, Hermione heard her open the door. “Merry Christmas Ms. Granger, I hope you find what you’re looking for here.”

“Yes, Merry Christmas Janice and thank you again.” She heard the front door shut and watched Janice out of the window as she shut the wooden gate and disappeared with a crack.  

Her fingers were itching to grab a book but she made herself resist. She could hear the tea kettle whistling from in the kitchen so made her way back through the living room towards the noise. She found a small, cosy-covered teapot at the side of the stove and grabbed a fine china cup from its hook on the welsh dresser. She started to open the cupboards and found they were stocked with much more than she could ever need. She poured the hot water in the teapot, gave it a stir and placed it on a tray with her cup, a jug of milk and a couple of cauldron cakes that had practically leapt out of the cupboard.

When she was settled in the living room, shoes kicked off and legs curled underneath her on the squashy cushions, she started to ponder Janice’s parting words. When she’d first visited Mildred and Stoat Magical Getaways a couple of months ago she thought she was looking for a quiet place to write. After chatting to Janice Stoat for ten minutes she realised what she really wanted was a hideaway. She’d been toying with the idea of going away for Christmas and Janice was the first person she’d come across who didn’t find it strange that she wanted to spend Christmas on her own, in fact she heartily encouraged it.

Sat in that little office Hermione broke down telling her that not only were her own parents on the other side of the world with no memory of their daughter but she had also split up with her long term boyfriend and quit her job all in the last year. For some reason it seemed easier to lay herself bare to a stranger than it did to the people close to her. She’d changed pretty much everything that identified her as Hermione and she needed a place to go where she could have to time and space to figure out who this new woman was.

As soon as Janice showed her this property, out in the middle of the Scottish Highlands, she fell in love with it. She’d paid upfront straight away and walked out of that office feeling better than she had in some time.

She still wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for her; writing inspiration, a grand revelation but she’d be happy just to have a home all to herself for a week or two. She’d moved in with Harry at Grimmauld Place after the war but this year Ginny had joined them and although they never said it she couldn’t help but feel a little like she was cramping their style, especially when she was very much single with no prospects on the horizon. She hated to admit that it made her a little sad to see how loved up they were when her own teenage romance had fallen flat on its face. Besides this was the couple’s first Christmas living together and Hermione didn’t want to intrude on that. No point dwelling on it all now she told herself and drank her tea, determined to put herself first for once.

Reluctantly unfurling herself from the sofa Hermione went upstairs to unpack her bags; the bedroom was spacious but had been built into the cottages’ roof so she had to duck slightly in certain parts. When her clothes were put away she went back down to the study to set up her writing materials. She sat down at the desk and had to tear her eyes away from the view to write a brief letter to Harry. She knew he wasn’t keen on her being away on her own and in her current light mood she was keen to reassure him that this was for the best. For the last few months it felt like she’d been going through the motions with her best friend, she hadn’t connected much with anyone recently but today, she started to think she would be ok. It made her smile to herself at the realisation that the first person she wanted to share that with was Harry.

 

Janice had told her Hogsmeade was only a twenty minute walk from the cottage so she donned her thick pea coat, tartan scarf and big boots and set out for the magical village. She let her mind wander on the way and revelled in the fact that the only sound on the country lanes was her boots crunching the snow and birds chirping around her.

The village was full of activity with plenty of Christmas shoppers traipsing around the small streets. Hermione knew that a lot of Wizarding folk preferred to visit this quaint village at Christmas rather than travel to Diagon Alley. Looking around she could see why; pure white snow was thick on the rooftops and a light dusting sparkled over the cobbles. The old fashioned streetlights glowed, marking out the pathways and jolly wreaths hung on doorways. Visiting here always made her think of her time at Hogwarts and she felt a bittersweet nostalgia wash over her as she came upon the towering Christmas tree, majestic in the centre square.

Hermione headed straight to the post office and chose an owl to post her letter. She had invited Harry and Ginny to The Three Broomsticks on Christmas Eve to fight off the guilt of not seeing them on Christmas Day. She’d already done her Christmas shopping but she couldn’t resist a visit to Tomes and Scrolls. Hattie Herald had ran the little shop since Hermione first visited the village in her Hogwarts days; finding another booklover Hattie immediately took a shine to Hermione and they had been friends ever since. Knowing that she hadn’t visited since before last Christmas she popped into Madam Puddifoot’s on the way to by some cake as a peace-offering.

She slipped into the busy tea shop and joined the queue, it was stuffy and overwhelmingly pink but the smell of spiced apple and cinnamon filled the air and she asked for half a dozen of the buns that were giving off that delightful aroma. Holding the cake box tightly by the string wrapped around it, she squeezed back out through the doorway, apologising to people as she brushed past. Feeling the chilled outside air on her face she made a last dart for door, someone moved and suddenly she was falling towards the cobbles. At the last moment somebody pulled on her arm, hoisting her out of the way as the cake box flew from her hands.

“Ah, sorry I got stuck in the door and...” Hermione looked finally looked up from the hand wrapped around her arm, she found herself staring straight into grey eyes, “Malfoy!”

She jumped back, wrenching her arm away. She looked at him again, seeing a smirk playing around his mouth as he stared down at her. He gracefully bent down and scooped up her dropped cake box, hooking the string over his long fingers. He held it out for her.

“I believe thank you is the word you’re searching for Granger.” He was definitely smirking now.

“Err, thank you. What are you doing here?” Hermione realised in her shock at seeing him she sounded quite screechy.

“It’s Hogsmeade Granger...the week before Christmas, every wizard and his crup is here.”

“Yes, of course, but Madam Puddifoot’s, I didn’t think that was your kind of thing.”

“Nor yours but here we are.” He put his hands in the pockets of his navy overcoat as if he had no intention of leaving anytime soon.

“I’m just here for the buns.” She held up her cake box as proof. He huffed out a laugh, his breath clouding in the air between them.

“So I see. I’m actually meeting my Mother here, she’ll be in France for Christmas.”

“Oh yes, you’re not going too?” She wasn’t sure what made her ask that and she was even more shocked when he pleasantly answered her.

“I’m staying at the castle, someone has to keep those unruly students in line. Longbottom lets them walk all over him.”

Hermione sensed he was teasing her but she automatically stuck up for Neville. “I’m sure he doesn’t, he’s just kind-hearted.”

“That may be but you don’t have to be friends with the little sods. We’re there to teach them not befriend them.” Hermione watched as his attention was caught by something over her shoulder, he looked back at her amused.

“Hello Ms Granger, fancy seeing you here.” The pristine voice of Narcissa Malfoy rang out from behind Hermione and she tensed automatically. “Draco, darling, wonderful to see you.” She walked over to Malfoy and held her cheek out for him to kiss.

“Mother.” Malfoy dutifully pecked her cheek and Narcissa eyed Hermione up expectantly.

“Hello Mrs. Malfoy.”She spoke out on instinct.

“It’s actually Black now, Ms Black. I thought Draco would have told you.” She placed a gloved hand on Malfoy’s arm.

“We’re hardly friends Mother, this is the most I’ve spoke to Granger in a year. She just fell at my feet in front of this fine establishment. I rescued her buns.”

“Draco, don’t be crass!”Narcissa scolded him automatically, as if this talk between them was commonplace.

Hermione looked at them both; unsure whether to laugh or run away from this strange conversation. She became aware she hadn’t spoken for some time but found her tongue was unable to form any words.

“You look well Ms Granger.” Narcissa said.

Hermione brushed down her coat nervously. “Err thank you, Mrs..Ms Black.”

“Are you joining us?”

Hermione was bewildered, joining them? Why would she be joining them?

“I’m sure Granger has more pressing matters than tea with us Mother.”Malfoy was frowning at her now as if she was the confusing one in this situation.

Hermione came to her senses, Narcissa was just being polite and Malfoy clearly didn’t want her to join them. “Oh, gosh no. Sorry. I mean, I’m actually on my way to see someone.” She held up the slightly squashed box of buns again.

“Okay, well Merry Christmas Ms Granger.” She patted Malfoy on the arm. “I’ll go in and get out usual table darling.” She was gone before Hermione could form a reply. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Malfoy, what was that? Narcissa being civil, Malfoy being quite pleasant. It was off-putting.

“Nice to see you Granger.” He nodded his head slightly and walked off into the tea rooms. Hermione stood there for a moment. What a strange encounter. It was true that Malfoy was no longer quite the same foul git she knew from school. After the war he’d taken the job as potions master at Hogwarts and was doing a fantastic job at it from all accounts. Harry had dragged her along to a Hogwarts Quidditch game last year and they had all spoken without any arguments. At the time part of Hermione had just assumed that it was because he was with his students, setting a good example and all that, but maybe not.

She shook her head slightly and set off back towards Tomes and Scrolls hoping that seeing Hattie would distract her from what had just happened.

 

The small brass bell called out to the towering bookshop as she opened the door. Tomes and Scrolls may not be as popular as Flourish and Botts in Diagon Alley but Hermione preferred it. The shop covered five floors and although each room was only small everywhere you looked there were books, piled up on shelves, on tables, on the floor. Whatever cataloguing system there was Hermione had never figured out but it all made sense to Hattie, she could find you anything you asked for.

“Hello.” She called out into the quiet.

“Helloooo, just a moment dear, I’ll be along soon.” She heard the soft Scottish accent travel down from one of the upper levels. As she waited Hermione unwrapped her scarf from round her neck and put her cake box on the counter.

“Now then, here I am, I’m a coming. What can I do you for?” Hattie was making her way down the spiral staircase that ran through the middle of all the floors, purple robes swaying around her.

As she reached the bottom Hermione smiled, she hadn’t changed a bit. She had no idea what age Hattie was but she always looked very trendy, her grey hair was cut into a sleek bob and her robes were always bright and colourful. Two gold triangle earrings peeped out from under her hair.

“Oh Hermione, my dear, dear girl! It’s been too long.” They met each other with a hug and Hermione enjoyed being enveloped by the elderly witch. “What a lovely surprise, oh it’s such a treat to see you, it really is. Now sit down, I’ll go put the kettle on and we can have a good catch up.”

Hattie kept a little table surrounded by a few mismatched armchairs by the counter downstairs. Hermione knew that she often sat down for a cuppa with her favourite regulars. Hattie had lots of stories to tell and lots of advice to bestow. Hermione settled into a chair, opening up the box of buns and setting it on the table. Hattie appeared quickly, levitating a tea tray with her.

“Oh and look what you brought!” Hattie exclaimed with genuine delight. “Now tell me, first why have you been away so long and secondly what wonderful reason brought you back to my little shop?”

“I’m sorry it’s been so long Hattie. It’s a bit of a tale to be honest.” Hermione knew she would have to come clean about the last twelve months.

“Well, I’ve got nothing but time my girl. Shop is quiet at the moment and I’m not going anywhere.” Hattie reached forward and took Hermione’s hand in her own.

 “I suppose it all started early this year. I was busy, so busy with work. You know me and Ron had split up and I took that job in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement? I thought it was going to be everything I wanted but it was just paperwork. Mountains and mountains of the stuff and I couldn’t change anything. I was working all hours, barely having time to see my friends or even remember to eat. You know me, I don’t mind hard work but this was so fruitless.”

“I knew it Hermione, oh I had hoped for the best dearie but I never thought the Ministry was the right place for you. You have so much more to offer, so tell me, you left and now what?” Hattie was never backwards and coming forwards.

“Well you’re right, I did leave. I had an intervention of sorts from Harry and Ginny; they were so worried about me. We lived together and I hadn’t seen them for a whole week. One night they sat me down and asked me what I was doing? Then it hit me, what was I doing? Running myself into the ground, never having any fun and all for what? I’d been there six months and hadn’t made the slightest bit of difference. I’d totally lost my way, with work, even with my friends, with myself and I’m still not sure the damage is repaired there. So anyway, I went in the next day and handed in my resignation.”Hermione took a deep breath. “And now, well now, I’m writing. Hattie I want to be a writer.”

At this Hattie leapt up clapping her hands together. “This is just wonderful, truly wonderful, oh I can see it now, Hermione Granger books piled up in my little shop. And so what it is, what are you writing?”

At this Hermione felt a little sheepish, she hadn’t actually told anyone what she was writing. Everyone assumed it was non-fiction, some kind of guide to freeing House-elves or equality for all magical creatures. “Actually, it’s fiction.” Hermione squirmed in her seat but looking at Hattie’s beaming face she decided to come clean. “It’s romance.” She fought the urge to cringe.

“Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, that is just what I’d have thought for you my girl.” Hattie exclaimed, not a shadow of doubt of her face.

“Really?” Hermione replied with shock in her voice.

“I remember that young girl who used to come in here, hair flying every which way as she spilled her heart out about the boy she loved. I remember you coming last Christmas so desperate to make it work with him and how sad you were when you realised it wasn’t right. I remember you telling me all about your favourite fairytales and your Muggle Pride and Prejudice and Jane Eyre; I could see that dreamy look on your face when you described Mr Rochester. In fact that was what encouraged me to read it! You want to be swept off your feet! You’re a romantic at heart Hermione, you keep it well hidden but I can see it well enough.”Hattie said earnestly.

“I’ve not actually told anyone what I’m writing. I’m not sure they’ll take me seriously.” Hermione admitted; glad to finally say it aloud.

“What tosh, you have to write what is in your heart Hermione. If it’s right for you it will be right for others. I’ve been working with books long enough to know that. Readers just want something that speaks to them, they want to be swept away, to realise their greatest fantasy there on the page. They want to escape. Trust me my girl it won’t be long until I see your books in here, Hattie is never wrong.”

The longer she sat in the little bookshop the happier Hermione felt. She hadn’t been able to confess to anyone what she was writing so to hear a bookseller and good friend tell her she was doing the right thing was hugely reassuring. They chatted away until it started to go dark outside, several customers had come and gone and every time Hattie came back and carried the conversation on with Hermione. This time though Hermione looked outside and reluctantly started to wrap up to head outside.

“I’ll have to go Hattie, I can’t believe how long I’ve been in here.”

“And yet we still have more to say! Don’t leave it so long this time my girl” Hattie pulled her in for a hug.

“Oh no, I won’t, not at all. I’m actually staying near here; I’ve come away for Christmas. Given myself the gift of a little writers retreat. I’ve got a cottage about twenty minutes away.”

“Perfect, that sounds just perfect. Come on now, you can leave as long as you agree to come back tomorrow. You can spare a little time away from the writing to visit Hattie now can’t you?”

Hermione chuckled at the pleading expression on Hattie’s face. “Of course I can. I’d love to come back tomorrow, you supply the tea and I’ll bring the treats.”

She was enveloped in another Hattie hug before she stepped out into the cold village streets. She walked through the village past Madam Puddifoot’s. Before she realised fully what she was doing she was peeking in the windows; no sign of Malfoy, he must be back up at Hogwarts. She could see the castle looming up the hill from the little village and wondered why he had decided to stay there for his Christmas instead of being with his Mother. Although she supposed not many people had understood why she wanted to hide herself away.

Maybe they weren’t so different after all.


	2. 22nd December 2001

Hermione awoke easily the next day, already she was feeling the benefits of this break. She slept well, despite her thoughts still occasionally swirling around to the chance meeting with Malfoy the day before. She couldn’t help but ponder the way his obnoxious teenage demeanour had given way to an appealing confidence and warm humour now he was older. She supposed there had always been a vague awareness in her mind that he was good looking but she searched her memories wondering if she’d ever found him quite as captivating as she did yesterday. No, definitely not; all she could remember was his quick sneer and nasty taunts and now...well now she wasn’t sure what to think but her brain wasn’t letting go of the image of this new, older Malfoy.

She enjoyed the peace of a silent house and had her breakfast at the little table in the kitchen, the warm buttered toast and tea making her feel more content that it quite rightly should. As she ate she watched the light snow sprinkling down outside and she found a smile on her face without really knowing what she was smiling about.

Still in quite a dreamy state she wrapped up in her winter coat, bobble hat matching the scarf this time, and set off to the village early. Her plan was to spend a couple of hours in Hogsmeade then come back to settle down to an afternoon of writing. The little village was quieter this morning and she easily made it into Madam Puddifoot’s, coming away with an extremely large, and jammy, Victoria sponge. She bought one of their novelty dragon tea cosies while she was in there as a gift for the kind bookshop owner who had helped set her right yesterday.

She left with her wares, managing to stay upright when exiting the shop this time. She found herself, almost unwittingly, searching for Malfoy in the sleepy village. She was sure he wouldn’t come to Hogsmeade that often and even if he did there wasn’t much chance of her running into him again. She hated to admit how much she wished she would see him again though, she wanted to see if the charm from yesterday was as real as she remembered.

She trekked up the snowy cobbles to Tomes and Scrolls, seeing a warm glow flickering behind the steamed up windows. Hattie had the fire blazing ready for her visit and she walked in eagerly calling out, “Hello, I’m back just as I promised.”

She shook her head and stamped her boots on the mat to shake off the loose snow.

“Are you talking to me, Granger?” his voice drawled out from the side of the door and she looked to see none other than Draco Malfoy sat in Hattie’s special chairs for her favourite regulars. Not any special chair but in fact her preferred chair, the check wingback that she often curled up in.

“I... what in Godric’s name are you doing here Malfoy? Where’s Hattie?” she blurted the words out confused, why would he be here?

“That’s the second time you’ve asked that in as many days. Anyone would think I wasn’t the one who lived a stone’s throw from Hogsmeade. I don’t know why you’re constantly surprised to see me here. You’re the one that lives in London, what are you doing here?”Malfoy threw her own words back at her in an amused tone.

“I’m here to see Hattie of course, we’re friends, I brought her cake.” She again held up the box as if to prove to him the truth of her words.

“Ah. Now you see Hattie and I are actually friends, and I brought her breakfast.” He looked smugly down at the remnants of crumpets scattered on the small table.

“You? You are friends with Hattie?”

“Yes.”

“Hattie Herald? The owner of this shop?” she was still bewildered at finding him sat in her little book haven.  

“Yes, what exactly are you struggling with here? I am friends with Hattie, I have been for years, much longer that you I’d suspect. This is in fact my chair.” Malfoy says it with such conviction that Hermione has to put him right.

“Oh no, it can’t be Malfoy, for that is my chair.”

“Oh yes? And when was the last time you were here.” He raised a golden brown eyebrow at her.

“Yesterday”

“And before that?” he questioned her, mildly.

“Well, it’s been a busy year and I haven’t been able to see her quite as much as I’d have hoped but I...”

“Ah I see.” He smiled at her ever so slightly. “You know what Granger, I’ll let you sit in my chair along as you’ll give me a bit of whatever is in that cake box.” He stood up and motioned his hand towards the chair; Hermione was once again the victim of this unsettling Malfoy charisma and she still didn’t know what to make of it.

“Err, okay.” She moved quickly and sat down, placing the cake box on the table. “It’s Victoria sponge.”

His eyes lit up, “My favourite.”

He took a seat in the next armchair over, a little chintzy thing that should have made him look ridiculous. Somehow it didn’t, not even a little bit. He looked so at ease sat there in the cosy corner of this little bookshop. She was shocked to realise that he actually didn’t seem out of place at all. The comfort radiating from him was making Hermione notice all sorts of things she’d never spotted before, like how his blonde hair was just long enough to tickle over the tops of his ears and that his lips curved quite beautifully when found something humorous. He was wearing a pine green jumper that looked so soft and the sleeves were pushed up a little on his arms, exposing fair forearms. Maybe it was seeing him in this setting but Hermione felt terribly attracted to him and she let out a loose breathe wondering how on earth she was going to deal with it.

Instead of following that train of thought she busied herself with taking off her many layers and draped her damp scarf and hat over the arm of the chair. Where was Hattie?

As if he read her mind he spoke up, “Hattie jumped up to refresh the tea seconds before you came in.”

“Ah.” Hermione replied, feeling an awkward silence stretch out between them, she peeked a glance at him and found he was quietly watching her. He didn’t look away when she caught his eye just carried on staring, a half smile playing around his mouth. Hermione reached forward to untie to cake box, still not sure what to say and determined to keep her eyes off him and her breathing regular for at least a few seconds.

“Tell me Granger, Hogsmeade twice in one weekend? Why does this little village merit your visiting all of a sudden?”

“Well, I was due to visit Hattie.” Hermione stopped not sure whether she should tell him what she was really doing here. After another moment of silence she decided it could do no harm. “Actually I’m staying not far from here.” As she glanced over at him she saw his raised eyebrows.

“Oh?”

“Yes, I’ve rented a little cottage for over the Christmas break. You know I’ve been staying at Grimmauld Place? Harry and Ginny insist they want me there but this is their first Christmas living together and I didn’t want to be a third wheel.”

“I can’t imagine Potter would want you to spend Christmas alone, not really his style is it?”

“No, it’s not. However, I wanted to do this...I wanted to get away for a while.”

“Why?”

Hermione looked at him for a moment, he was staring at her quite intensely and she felt her stomach flip.

“I’m not sure really. There is a...a project I’m working on so at first I thought it would give me time to finish that.” She chanced a look at Malfoy again but he was still quietly watching her so she started talking “I guess I just wanted time for me, I need to figure a few things out.”

At that he nodded, “I can understand that.”

She spotted a chance to turn this around, “Is that why you’re staying at Hogwarts this Christmas?”

He sighed, “Yes, partly. It’s easy at Hogwarts, I know what to expect...I’m kept fairly busy, the students help liven up Christmas day. I’m not good with too much time on my hands.”

Hermione laughed at the irony, “I thought the same up until recently.”

“And now?”

“Now?” she looked wistfully out the window. “I’m not sure. I’m not working at the Ministry anymore, did you know?”

“Actually yes, Longbottom told me. I was quite surprised.” He was still watching her, soaking up the information she couldn’t seem to help sharing.

“I was too!”

“What are you doing now, what is this project?”

“It’s...” Hermione looked at him; somehow they’d slipped into an easy conversation that was revealing an awful lot about her life. “Malfoy, this is weird.”

“What? The project?” he replied quickly.

“No, not the project. This! Us! Sitting her over tea and cake having a chat.” She gestured to the table.

“Oh, I see. Sorry, I just thought we could talk.” He looked at her like he was on the verge of pouting which almost made her laugh.

“And we can. I just feel like there is an elephant in the room.” Malfoy looked around confused. She laughed quickly, realising the Muggle expression would make no sense to him. “It means there is a subtext to all of this that neither of us is acknowledging.”

“Oh.” He said and sat forward so his elbows were resting on his knees. “You mean that you’re one third of the golden trio and I’m the former Death Eater who tormented you for years?”

Hermione started at that, not expecting him to put it quite so bluntly. “Malfoy.” She said in exasperation.

“What? I thought you wanted it acknowledging.”

Hermione put her head in her hands, all of a sudden she found this quite overwhelming, her brain was trying to make the connection between the horrible git she knew from her teenage years and this charismatic, irritatingly handsome man in front of her now.”

“I’m sorry.” He reached out and tugged at her wrist so she lowered her hands. She held her breath as he his hand wrapped warmly around her own. She stared down at where their hands were joined, feeling everything at once.

“Look at me for a moment.” he asked and waited until she raised her eyes to his “Look, I am sorry, probably more than I could ever explain but I didn’t know how to say it, how to say anything that could possibly ever make it right.” He looked a little sheepish now and slowly let go of her hand. “I thought that maybe if I carried on like normal it wouldn’t need to be said but I should have known it wouldn’t be that simple, not with you anyway.”

“I’m not sure you deserve simple if I’m honest.” Hermione replied quietly without malice.

“Right.” He said, looking down at the floor, his brow furrowed. “I don’t know how to make it better, I was fucking awful to you. But, I’d hate to think that we can’t be...well we can’t be friendly or whatever because all you remember is the hateful brat I was. If I could take it back I would, the memory of a young Draco Malfoy is not a pleasant one to have hold of I assure you.”

“Oh Malfoy.” Hermione look at him as she spoke, feeling a deep sadness for everything that they’d both been through as teenagers. They were still so young but it didn’t often feel that way, truthfully she’d had enough of shutting people out. “Forget what I said, let’s draw a line under it and start afresh.”

“Are you sure? All this honesty is kind of thrilling. I can apologise some more if you want?” he looked at her in amusement but she felt an edge of sincerity in his words.

Hermione laughed nervously, “No, actually I don’t want that. This will sound silly but I didn’t want you being nice to me just because you thought you should.”

He cocked his head to the side, “What do you mean, ‘because I should?’”

“Well, because of everything that has happened. You don’t have to force yourself to be nice to me just to prove a point.”

“I’m not.”

“Well, good, that’s good. We can carry on talking now.”

“You’re mad Granger.” He sat back comfortably in his chair with a crooked smile on his lips.

“Funnily enough I’ve been told that before.” Hermione heard a chuckle escape him which set her heart racing.

At that moment Hattie decided to spring out from the kitchen with the tea tray. Hermione realised she had been gone a suspiciously long time and didn’t seem all that surprised to find Hermione sat there, in fact she had brought in little saucers and cake forks on her tray. Hermione looked sharply at the little witch but she only gave her arm a quick squeeze and avoided her eyes.

“Now then, two of my favourite regulars here at once. Draco dear, pour the tea and Hermione do slice up that cake.” Finally she looked at Hermione, “Now tell me my girl, how do you know my wonderful Draco?”

 

Seeing Malfoy with Hattie was a revelation.

She felt like she got to know more about him during the hour spent in that bookshop than she ever had before. He had an incredible sweet tooth; she watched as he polished off two pieces of cake and spent so long contemplating a third that Hattie wrapped it up for him to take away. He made Hermione zone out completely when he licked his finger and chased the remaining icing sugar around his plate.

Hattie had waved off the fact that by all accounts they hated each other in school, ‘playground nonsense’ she called it and set them off talking about books which brought Malfoy to life in a way she had never seen before. It turned out Hattie had put him onto Muggle literature and he was awfully excited to discuss Frankenstein with Hermione. His grey eyes danced with hers as they talked and she found he would get this open look of amazement on his face whenever he made her laugh. At first she kept stopping and reminding herself that this was Draco Malfoy but then her busy brain stopped pretending. A feeling of vague excitement was fluttering around her making her happy and nervous all at once.

After awhile they all started to realise it was time to move on, Hattie started clearing the little table that had collected the debris of their impromptu tea party. “Ok you two, as lovely as this has been, I will have to get a wee bit of work done today. Oh no Draco dear put that down, I’ll clear up.”

Malfoy had stacked up a pile of plates, forks neatly arranged on top and was preparing to take them back to Hattie’s little kitchen. “No I insist Hattie, allow me.” He took the tray from her and with an odd kind of grace and filled it with the remaining cups and teapot; he scooped the crumbs up off the table and started towards the back of the shop.

As soon as he turned away Hattie beamed at Hermione. Hermione lost the battle to keep the smile from her face and a full blown grin emerged without warning. Hermione giggled, “Oh Hattie, this has been lovely.”

“I thought so my girl.” She looked over her shoulder to spot Malfoy returning. “Now you two, I’ll be off to visit my sister in a couple of days. However tomorrow evening I am free, I’ll be closing up early so you can both meet me for a farewell drink in The Three Broomsticks...no arguments.” She pointed at the both of them. “Draco, I know you get more time to leave the castle this time of year so don’t even try and say you can’t make it and Hermione I’m letting you go early today only so you have time to yourself before meeting me tomorrow. So, let’s say 7pm and I’ll see you there.”

“Resistance is futile with you Hattie.” Malfoy said, coming over to give her a hug.

Hermione got on her coat, hat and scarf before she was given a squeeze by Hattie, “See you tomorrow Hattie.” She called back as she followed Malfoy out the front door.

“Ah get off with you both, enjoy the rest of the day.” Came the call back and Malfoy held the door open until Hermione had stepped out into the cool air. Hermione watched him as he stuck his hands in his pockets and started to stroll down the path back towards the centre of the village. She skipped up to his side and he slowed, flashing a sideways smile in her direction. The odd flutter of snow fell now and again and Hermione quietly watched it fall onto his navy coat and slowly turn transparent as it melted.

“Do you have your cake?” she asked him.

“Of course.” He pulled a hand out from his pocket and she could see it was holding the carefully wrapped cake.

Hermione laughed, it sounded loud in the quiet streets.

“Why does that amuse you so much?” he turned his head and watched her laughter.

“I’m not sure.” Hermione admitted, “In the last 24 hours I’ve learnt some peculiar things about you, things I never thought I’d associate with Draco Malfoy.”

“Such as?”

“Let’s start with that fact that you read Muggle literature, that you are friends with Hattie, that you have a weakness for cake, oh and of course there is your childish sense of humour – making bun innuendos around your Mother may be the most baffling thing I have ever seen.” She couldn’t help but grin at him.

He chuckled alongside her, “I’m just happy you have gained some nicer things to associate me with.”

By this time they had reached the centre square, Hermione stopped in front of the Christmas tree.

“I’ve enjoyed this morning Malfoy.” Hermione said.

“You sound surprised Granger.”

“I am surprised!” she fought the urge to add that she hadn’t enjoyed much lately. “I suppose we’ll see each other again tomorrow night?”

“It certainly looks like Hattie has got her way there. I’ll look forward to surprising and amusing you some more.”His smile as he spoke was sending Hermione’s head into a spin.

“I’m going this way.” Hermione pointed down the street leading away from the castle, “So... I’ll say good bye then and I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good bye.” He showed no sign of moving so Hermione nervously sketched a wave at him and walked off, heading out of the village and back towards her cottage. She’d counted about ten steps before she peeked over her shoulder. He was still stood there, hands in pockets, blonde hair shining against the green backdrop of the tree. He was smiling; he was watching her and smiling and she felt a warmth flow through her as she smiled back, slowly turned away and made her feet keep walking.


	3. Chapter Three – 23rd December 2001

It had been hard to focus the day before but Hermione had finally calmed herself enough to sit and write. Although when she did come to her writing she discovered that she had inadvertently made her leading man a very Malfoy-esque figure. She flew back through her notes to this first description she had of her Mr Pickford – tall and lean, long pointed nose and high cheekbones, stark blonde hair, light blue eyes. Ok, so no grey eyes but the rest...Hermione rolled her eyes at herself for writing this in the first place and for not even noticing that the image she had in her head was undoubtedly very similar to the Slytherin she’d spent the morning with. After pondering for a while Hermione decided to carry on, it was now all too easy to imagine Malfoy when she thought of Mr Pickford.

Today she was up early again, determined to spend the day in the study before she was due to meet Hattie and Malfoy at The Three Broomsticks. She wasn’t sure what was happening between her and Malfoy, all she knew was that she hadn’t felt like this...she didn’t think she could ever remember feeling like this. It was if her heart was so light that she could feel it lifting her up. She sat down at her writing desk and her mind would wander, she looked out the window and remembered the way he was looking at her yesterday, how the smile played on his lips. She kept having the drag her thoughts back to the writing in front of her, reluctantly trying to keep Malfoy out of her mind.

At six she started getting ready to go to the pub, at twenty past she was ready. It was pitch black outside so she’d decided to apparate to Hogsmeade instead of chance the icy country lanes alone. She’d left herself with forty minutes to spare and nothing to do. She went back up the wooden stairs and checked her reflection in the full length mirror, she was wearing a simple dress, black with a paisley print. It looked nice on but she debated changing into jeans and a top. No, the dress was fine, she felt good in it, she was trying to get over this issue of being afraid to stand out, of being noticed.

She was happy with how she looked, the dress pulled in a little at the waist and the small black ankle boots she’d chosen made her legs look even longer. She’d clipped some of her curls back and hoped she’d achieved a somewhat natural look. She couldn’t fuss over this anymore or she’d lose her nerve.

She went back downstairs and grabbed a book from the study. She had half an hour to go now and if she got caught up in a story it would pass quickly.

 

Hermione walked into The Three Broomsticks before she could allow anxiety to rise enough to stop her. The pub was busy, all around people were huddled in groups, laughing and clinking glasses with each other. Above the heads of everyone she spotted an unmistakeably platinum head in the direction of the bar and started making her way past people in order to reach it.

She reached the side of Malfoy and gripped onto his upper arm, almost shouting “Hi” so he could hear her over the crowd. As she touched him he looked down and smiled warmly on recognising her. “It’s so loud in here” Hermione said, over-exaggerating her words so he could at least read her lips if he couldn’t hear her.

He leant forward slightly to speak in her ear, she felt his hand wrap over her shoulder and his fresh scent invaded her space before she heard him talking, “Rosmerta has just been explaining to me that Hattie won’t be here, she left a message saying she had to leave for her sister’s early but she’d bought us both a drink.” His breath felt warm on her ear and Hermione found herself blushing at the close proximity.

He pulled back away from her face and inclined his head towards the bar were Hermione saw two large glasses of what looked to be mulled wine, a wedge of orange and a cinnamon stick resting inside the steamed up glass.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and hoped to convey that she didn’t believe a word of that. Malfoy gave her a look that she took to be agreement. He looped a couple of fingers through the handle of each glass and motioned his head for Hermione to follow him. He cut a path through the crowds, heading to the side of the bar and kept going even when the people began to thin. Quite suddenly he turned around and Hermione had to step back to avoid the glasses, it was quieter here and she heard him say, “Let’s sit outside.” just as he leant back and pushed open a door that behind him that she hadn’t even spotted. He stood holding the door open with his back so Hermione darted through in front of him.

She stepped out into a small covered courtyard and gasped in surprise.

“I didn’t even know this was here!” she exclaimed. Metal tables and chairs were dotted around the cobbles with several fire pits blazing between them, looking up Hermione saw the whole patio with covered with what looked like a pagoda. Fairy lights nestled up in the depths mimicking stars and there was a dull chatter scattered through the people sat outside. The quiet hum was blissful after the loudness inside the pub. Malfoy had moved to find them a seat and he put the mulled wines down on a small table between two chairs. Hermione went to sit down and noticed the snow piled up around the outside of the pagoda, some kind of charm must have been set on the boundaries and inside this little space everything was warm and dry. She stared at Malfoy in wide-eyed wonder. “How come I didn’t know about this?”

He looked mighty pleased with himself, “It’s for regulars, Rosmerta has a disillusionment charm on the door for the general public. When she gets to know you...and sees you are of the respectable sort.” At this he flashes her a grin, “she lets you in. She wanted somewhere for her regulars to go on nights when the pub is mobbed, as you’ve just seen this evening.” He curled long fingers around the little glass of warm wine and looked wickedly at Hermione. “I’m not sure how respectable you are Granger but I’d thought I’d let you in anyway.”

“If you know about it I’m sure they must be letting any old riff raff in”

“The Malfoy’s have been called a lot of things over the years but I’m quite sure that riff raff hasn’t been one of them.”

That reminded Hermione of something she’d been keen to ask, “Your Mother?”

“Yes?” he replied, looked a little wary.

“She’s a Black now?” she persisted.

“Yes.” He answered her bluntly.

“Why did she invite me to join you?”

“You’d have to ask her that.”

“She seemed to think that you and I were friends?”

“Is that a question?”

His expression had closed off a little, Hermione took a chance, “So, no talking about your family then, is that the boundary?”

His grey eyes looked into hers as if he was imploring her to do something. She did, taking a deep breath she started with something that she was only just starting to be able to talk about.

“I haven’t seen my parents since before the war. Not many people know about this but I obliviated them and sent them away to Australia. It was the only way I could think of to keep them completely safe. They have absolutely no memory of me, no idea that they have a daughter named Hermione.” She didn’t often have to say this aloud to people. Her throat tightened and she looked down feeling tears form in her eyes. 

“You were close.” Malfoy said softly, “You always seemed close to your parents”

“Yes.” Hermione looked up at him to find his eyes wide, “I’m an only child so they were everything to me.”

“You couldn’t bring them back, restore their memories?”

“I really don’t know...I’m afraid to try. At the moment they are happy, living a good life, no concerns. Every few months I think I’ll go and get them but they’d have to go to St Mungos, I’ve no idea how long it would take and then what would they think of me if they did remember everything.” Hermione laughed weakly, “The whole thing is a bit of a mess to be honest.”

“That sounds fucking awful. Gods Hermione, I had no idea.”

“You called me Hermione.”

“It is your name.” He said with an easy smile.

“I hope you don’t think I’m going to start calling you Draco now.” She said in mock horror.

He let out a loud laugh that seemed to even startle him. “I won’t expect it any time soon.”

They both took a sip from the mulled wine. Hermione slurped hers up so as not to burn her mouth but found it was cool enough to drink now.

“My Mother and Father aren’t actually divorced you know?” Malfoy interrupted the silence.

“They’re not? But I thought your mum had changed her...”

“Her name, yes, she’s changed her name back to Black but they are still technically married. Turns out dear Lucius won’t sign the divorce papers and it isn’t too easy for her to convince him while he’s in Azkaban.” Malfoy sighed, running a hand over his face, “He won’t allow either of us to visit anymore. He really lost his shit when Mother changed her name. I’m not sure what he thinks is going to happen when he gets out in another year but I can’t see him talking her round on this one.”

“Do you want him to?” Hermione inquired.

“No! She’s much better off without him but I dread to think what havoc he’ll try to wreak on both our lives if he doesn’t get his own way. Mother has tried really hard to change people’s opinions of her; I suspect it was part of the reason why she invited you to join us. She doesn’t want to be thought of as a prejudiced old pure blood, it really bothers her actually. You’d probably get on now.”

“Me and your Mother!?” Hermione couldn’t keep the surprise out of her voice.

“She’s a very intelligent woman - she’s strong willed, brave, loyal. Sound like anyone you know?” he teased.

Hermione huffed and had another gulp of the mulled wine. “That’s all anyone ever says about me, clever and stubborn.”

“I said loyal and brave too.”

“Oh that’s great.” Hermione said laughing, “It’s like talking to the Sorting Hat.”

He chuckled at her. They were both quiet and Hermione looked up at the fairy lights, blinking out a pattern on the roof.

“So now we’re sharing secrets, do I get to hear what this project is?” his voice held an inquisitive tone.

“You’re really quite curious about that aren’t you?”

He shrugged with a nonchalance that Hermione felt sure was for show.

“I’m writing.” Hermione said, with more confidence that she felt.

He looked momentarily shocked and then leaned forward over the table, “Writing? That’s it? Bloody hell Granger I thought you were involved in something dark and mysterious!”

“No you didn’t” she replied, laughing.

“Ok, so maybe not dark but perhaps mysterious. Writing makes sense, I don’t know why you’re hiding it.”

“I’m not hiding it as such, I’m just not promoting it...yet.”

He raised an eyebrow, “I’m intrigued, will we all be able to read this book of yours soon?”

“I’ll send you a signed copy.”

He grinned at her, “I’ll look forward to seeing that inscription.”

She pretended to think on it, “To Draco, don’t get cake on my book, Hermione.”

He looked at her quite sharply, gaze dark, “You said Draco.”

Hermione avoided his eyes and picked up her drink, feeling the residual warmth on her fingers. “Slip of the tongue” she said and when she looked up again he was smirking at her. Choosing to ignore that she flew onto a new topic, “So, Hattie...do you suppose she ever intended to join us for a drink?”

“Mmmm...not sure.” Malfoy was looking down peering into his drink.

“It’s not like her is it to not show up is it?” Hermione suspected that Hattie was trying to get them to spend time on their own together and while she wasn’t exactly complaining she was interested in Malfoy’s take on the whole thing. The last few days had flared up an interest in him that she couldn’t deny, sometimes she was certain she felt the same interest coming from him and other times she just thought he was being friendly. Instead of replying he made another vague noise and began dunking the orange slice in his drink with the cinnamon stick.

Hermione persisted, “It’s almost as if she’s set us up.” At that he looked up, “I don’t think I’ve ever spent as much time alone with you before, I do wonder if that was her plan all along.”

“To get us to spend time together?” he finally responded slowly, as if testing her. 

Hermione nodded and summoned up every ounce of bravery, setting the butterflies flying through her body, “Not that I mind.” She made sure she was looking him in the eye so she didn’t miss the intense expression that flitted across his face before he hid it.

“Is this an elephant in the room situation?”

For half a second Hermione was confused and then burst out laughing, she could see him watching her, a smile playing about his lips. He looked very happy with himself and it made her giggle again. 

“If it is I think I might need to keep it that way... not forever but I’m quite enjoying this the way it is.” Malfoy spoke quietly but looked at her quite seriously, “I don’t want to ruin it.”

Hermione held her breath at his implication, there really was something happening here and however much he danced around it, he felt it too. She smiled warmly at him, knowing he was probably right, they had a tumultuous history to put behind them and they were only just getting to know each other anew. “There’s no rush.” she said to him and was rewarded with a brilliant smile that warmed her heart. 

“As fun as this has been I do actually have to get back to the castle for patrols. I could walk you back to wherever you’re staying though?”He picked up his charcoal scarf and slotted it around his neck.

Hermione knew she could apparate back to the cottage and was about to tell him so when he started talking again, “I could do with clearing my head after that drink, Rosmerta puts brandy in them you know?”

That would be a good excuse for her blush Hermione thought and she took another drink from her glass, not so gracefully as she tried to avoid the cinnamon stick.

“Sounds like a plan.” She said to Draco, trying not to think too much about the fact they would be completely alone when they said good bye this time.

They pushed back out through the pub which seemed impossibly even busier than before and stepped out onto the nearly empty streets of Hogsmeade. Hermione looked up and could see a blanket of stars overhead, “I always forget how clear the stars are up here.”

Malfoy tipped his head upward and looked at them, “Hmmm, they look especially bright tonight.

“It’s beautiful” Hermione breathed, she stood and stared a moment longer, until she felt Malfoy watching her. “Sorry, we can go now.”

“Don’t apologise.” He said, watching her in a way that brought that warm feeling back.

They set off down the road out of Hogsmeade in silence, the chatter coming out of the pub was fading away. They walked close to each other and occasionally Malfoy’s arm would bump against hers, every time it happened she had an urge to wrap her arm around his but never quite plucked up the courage to try. As the lanes darkened and the streetlights spread out Malfoy muttered a “Lumos” and his wand lit up the road in front of them.

After a while Hermione started talking, “Don’t you find it hard living here, with all of the memories?”

“Trust me, I have much better memories here than I do from at home.”

“Hmmm, you do seem happy here.”Hermione reflected.

“I am. I like teaching, I like being at Hogwarts.”

“But...?” Hermione pressed.

“There isn’t necessarily a ‘but’.”

“I think there is but you don’t have to tell me.” She expected to hear him chuckle but he was quiet for a while longer.

“You’re not ready to hear it yet.” He replied cryptically.

At that Hermione glanced at him, she could just make out his features in the outer glow of the Lumos and he looked quite serious. His hair had fallen over his eyes as he carefully watched the path in front of them, chin half buried in his scarf. He must have known she was watching him but he didn’t look up. No rushing Hermione, she internally chided herself.

They were coming close to the cottage now and Hermione slowed down in front of the gate. She saw Malfoy look it over, he chuckled at the cottage. “I’m starting to see why you’re here, very quaint isn’t it?”

“Most definitely, it was just what I wanted.” Hermione creaked open the gate and looked back at him waiting patiently outside the garden. The old lantern just outside the cottage garden was creating a ring of light around them. She stood facing him, looking up into his eyes, trying to convey everything she was feeling, “Thanks for walking me home. I had fun tonight.”

“You’re welcome Granger.” he smiled at her. “You don’t sound as surprised this time.” His voice was soft and low and the way he was looking at her made her tingle.

“I’m not.” She said simply, lost for more words and desperately hoping for something more from him despite his claims it wasn’t the right time. Tonight had felt special to her in a way that she hadn’t felt in so long, she just wanted him to know that.

His eyes darted between hers as if he was searching for something but he didn’t move, he was stood rooted to the spot and Hermione could make out his hand clenching and unclenching at his side. Seconds passed and she could feel something around them getting stronger and stronger, the desire to move into him was overpowering. He still made no move so Hermione moved toward him, she kept her eyes fixed on his and saw his smoky eyes widen. She reached out and twined her fingers with his, stopping his hand from clenching.

She looked up at him, she could feel warmth coming off him and suddenly he let out a long breath as if he’d been holding it for a while. His eyes burned into hers as he moved ever so slightly towards her, still holding her gaze as an arm came round her waist, grabbing her to him and closing the tiny space that was left in between them.

Hermione let out an involuntary noise as desire coursed through her and that seemed to be all it took. Before she knew it his lips were on hers, chilled from the cold but soft and demanding. Her head emptied and she reached up to grab his arm, pulling him closer even when they were fixed together already. In response his held on even tighter to her waist and ran his tongue along her lower lip, making Hermione knees tremble. The kiss changed in an instant and she opened for him, tasting the cloves and citrus on his tongue. She was kissing him on instinct alone and she was lost as he teased her with his tongue. This was good, this kiss lit up her body, burning her from the inside out and she whimpered as she realised just how badly she wanted this and that she only wanted this from him.   

At her noise the kiss started to slow and he pulled back, kissing her once on the lips, keeping her close and breathing deeply.

“So much for not talking about that bloody elephant.” he muttered, making her laugh.

“We didn’t exactly talk.” Hermione replied and she saw one side of his mouth quirk up at that.

 “Funnily enough I noticed that, and I can’t quite bring myself to be sorry about it now. Although regretfully, I do have to go.” He spoke the words but made no move to loosen his hold on her.

“Now?”

“Hmmm”, he nodded but moved forward to brush his lips over hers again. Hermione prayed to all the gods that he felt the same charge than ran through her whenever they touched.

“Do you want to come in?” she asked on a whisper.

“Yes.” His answer was equally quiet, “But I won’t.” He finally let go of her and stepped back, they looked at each other and she could see his eyes bright and cheeks pink. She didn’t want him to go she realised with a pang, he must have seen something on her face because his gaze softened. “You look beautiful tonight.” He smiled lightly. “I’ll see you soon, goodnight Hermione.”

A piercing crack signalled the apparition and she stood feeling a surprising sense of regret that didn’t want to stay, well he did but he wasn’t going to, whatever that meant? She knew he had to get back to the castle but after a kiss like that her brain wasn’t quite working the way it should. Maybe she shouldn’t have forced his hand on this and yet she was certain that like her, he couldn’t have been forced to kiss someone if he didn’t want to.  

Either the mulled wine or Malfoy’s sudden departure was making her head start to throb so she let herself into the little cottage that had quickly become like a home and made herself a cup of tea, the ritual just about soothing her enough to take the edge of her frustration and stop her hands from trembling. She locked the front door and padded off to bed, to drink tea and wonder what on earth she was getting herself into with Draco Malfoy.  


	4. Chapter Four – 24th December 2001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm SO late with this, I'm sorry...Christmas was busy and I lost my focus. I'm rubbish but I hope this chapter will make up for it. It's long, there may be smut ;)

Hermione awoke on Christmas Eve and groaned out into the room. She’d had a fitful sleep, her dreams full of dark grey eyes and a husky voice that tormented her, ‘yes, but I won’t’. The memories of last night’s scorching kiss came back to her before she could even open her eyes and she squeezed her thighs together in exasperation at the tingles working their way through her body.

She threw back the covers and her feet hit the cold floorboards. She sat there for a moment wondering what today would bring, she didn’t really want to contact Malfoy after the way he left so suddenly but at the same time she couldn’t help but think how nice it would be to see him again. Sighing, she got up and stomped into the bathroom. She started running the shower immediately, determined to clear her head and face the day.

 

Hermione had pottered about the house for an hour or so, she made herself a bowl of porridge, heaped generously with honey, and had worked her way through a steaming pot of tea to go alongside it. She knew she’d have to face her writing today but she wasn’t sure she could keep her attention on it.

Unable to put it off any longer she went into the cosy study and immediately her attention was drawn to the strange sight outside the window.

An owl was sat in the bird feeder...a rather large owl, staring ominously in at her and ignoring all the little sparrows that were twittering around it. They were obviously annoyed that its vast form was blocking the way to the food. The owl paid them no notice and continued to stare at Hermione. It took her a moment to make enough sense of the situation to reach forward, grab the curled iron handle of the window and swing it open.

As soon as she had done this the owl roused himself, flew forward resting momentarily on the windowsill before dropping the letter and soaring off as quickly as possible over the snow crested trees. Hermione allowed herself a moment of tender excitement as she watched the haughty owl fly away; she had her suspicions as to who this letter was from.

She quickly shut the window before too much of the cottage’s warmth could escape and reached down to collect the envelope. She opened it as she stood and scanned down before reading, letting out a shaky breath at the name signed at the bottom of the parchment she returned to the top of the letter to read.

Dear Hermione

Yet again I find I owe you an apology. I am sorry that I couldn’t stay last night. I really did have to get back to the castle and I really did regret having to leave you.

I will be at The Three Broomsticks later this evening with Longbottom. Something of a Hogwarts tradition and I’m afraid I can’t put it off. I tell you this first as an explanation as to why I am not asking to see you today (I believe it as seen as bad form to drop plans with friends in favour of romance) and secondly in the hope that you may find yourself in Hogsmeade at the same time as me. I have no expectation, however, should you see fit to visit Hogsmeade it would be a shame if you didn’t know I already had plans to visit. I wouldn’t like for us to miss each other. I wouldn’t like to miss you.

Yours

Draco

Hermione couldn’t contain her smile as she read and reread the small note in her hands. She was seeing Harry and Ginny tonight anyway so surely she’d run into him. She’d been feeling nervous about catching up with Harry and Ginny, there were a few things she had to say to them, and while she knew that adding Draco Malfoy to that mix would be potentially tricky she couldn’t help but feel a deep happiness that she would be seeing him again. She sat at her desk, and dreamed most of the day away.

 

Hermione went inside the Three Broomsticks, surprised to find it was much quieter this evening than last night and she could easily spot Harry and Ginny in a cosy corner of the pub. She’d opted for blacks jeans and a blush pink fluffy jumper this evening, casual enough for an evening with friends but nice enough to make her feel dressed up. She made her way over to them and as she got closer saw that a butterbeer was already waiting for her. Ginny spotted her first and got up to throw her arms around her, she held on tightly until Hermione started chuckling, “Gods Ginny, I’ve only been gone a few days.”

“I know that but it’s just so good to see you.” Ginny stepped back and looked at her, assessing. Her suspicious expression changed to one of happiness, “You look bloody good Hermione, maybe this was what you needed after all.”

Hermione fought the blush at the memory at just what it was she had needed and looked to Harry, he came out from behind Ginny, grinning as he hugged her. “She’s right, ‘Mione, we’ve missed you at home but you do look amazing.”

“Ok, ok...let’s sit down. We need to talk. I need to say a few things so we can enjoy this evening.”Hermione extracted herself from her friends and they gathered around the table. They all looked at one another. Hermione had no idea where to start and Harry couldn’t stay quiet for long.

“You do look so much more like yourself Hermione, how are you feeling?”

“Good. Really good actually. I feel more like myself, well, maybe more like a fresher me which is better as I don’t think I’ve felt much of anything for a while” Hermione admitted, seeing a glance between Harry and Ginny that made her want to cry. The concern radiating from them was undeniable and it suddenly became quite obvious that they’d been worried about her for longer than she thought. Why hadn’t she noticed, why hadn’t she cared? She’d cocooned herself away and hidden all her feelings. She was starting to realise that she hadn’t felt any extremes of emotion for a while and sitting here with her best friends she knew it was time to confess all. She took a deep breath.

“I love you both, very much. I know you had noticed that everything had kind of got on top of me. I haven’t been able to enjoy your friendship like I should have and I’m sorry I pushed you both away.” Harry opened his mouth but she cut him off, “Just let me speak Harry!” Harry looked a little shocked but then almost smiled and held out his hand for her to continue.

“I’m only just beginning to realise how different I’ve been over the last few years and I’m not sure when it started. Life has been harder than I’ve wanted to admit...I don’t know how it all went wrong but I do feel like I’m coming out of it now. I think I’ve only started to see how awful I felt because now I’m feeling more like me, if that even makes sense.” She could feel her eyes stinging as tears threatened to fall and Ginny reached across the table to grab her hand, squeezing so hard that Hermione gave up and let a tear fall down her face. “I’ve been trying to keep everything perfect and stay in control when I should have just told you I wasn’t okay. I will try and be more honest with you both, I do appreciate that you’re always there for me.”

She heard Ginny sniffle and looked up to see tears streaming down her face too, as she caught her eye they both kind of sobbed and laughed at the same time.

“Merlin, I’m sorry, I’ve been such an idiot.” Hermione exclaimed, feeling embarrassed that she hadn’t reached out for their help before now.

“No.” Harry said fiercely, his green eyes held hers firm, “No Hermione, don’t ever say that. We all carry things with us, don’t say sorry...just let us help, you can always talk to us.” He moved around the table and slid into the chair next to her, throwing an arm around her and pulling her close so her cheek was pushed onto his soft sweater. He rested his chin on her head and Hermione let the tears fall, feeling the sadness that she’d pushed him away and the relief now that they’d got everything out in the open.

Finally Hermione lifted her head, feeling like a big weight had been lifted. She pushed her hair from her eyes and rustled in a bag for a tissue, finding a wrinkled pack she opened it and passed one onto Ginny who smiled gratefully as she started wiping her eyes. They sat in companionable silence, and she felt her affection for the pair of them overflowing.  

 “Phew, now we’ve got that out I think we all need a stronger drink.” Ginny got up from her seat, “Firewhiskies all round?” she squeezed Hermione shoulder as she went past on her way to the bar.

Hermione chuckled and blew her nose. She looked closely at Harry, “I’m lucky to have friends like you.”

“Damn right, not everyone gets to have the chosen one as their best friend.” He grinned easily at her and she returned one to him. “Looks like being out here suits you Hermione, who knew all it took was a Christmas away from the Weasleys? Now how do I manage that?” he winked.

“I know you don’t mean that.” She smiled back at him.

“No, I don’t. But I do think it was the right thing for you.”

“I’m actually really looking forward to a quiet Christmas Day in my cottage.” Hermione meant what she said but couldn’t help the image Malfoy that flashed through her head.

“So, with all this rejuvenation, have you got a lot of writing done?”

“A little” Hermione thought of all the time she’d spent either with Malfoy or thinking about Malfoy and wondered how best to mention that. She was saved from saying anymore when three glasses of fire whiskey were placed down on the table.

“I half thought Neville might be in here tonight, I’m sure he said it’s a bit of a Christmas Eve ritual for the professors.” Ginny said, her red hair flying behind her as she sat down. “Have you caught up with him while you’ve been here Hermione?”

“Err, no, I haven’t seen him.” In the silence that followed Hermione thought it best to just get it out there. “I have seen Malfoy though...a couple of times.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow at her, “Oh yes? A couple of times?” Nothing got past her and the way she was looking at Hermione was making her nervous, “And how is the ferret?”

“Ginny, do you have to?”

She looked mischievously at Hermione, “Sorry, how is the esteemed Professor Malfoy?”

Hermione pulled a face at her and Harry chuckled at her side.

“I actually ran into him and his Mother the first day here.” Hermione said, knowing she’d have to tell them sooner rather than later.

“Merlin, I bet that was a fright.” Ginny replied, taking a sip of her drink.

“Then I went to have tea with Hattie, you know from Tomes and Scrolls? And he was there, he’s friends with Hattie so we spent the morning together.” Hermione looked at them both, Harry looked slightly surprised but Ginny was starting to smile at her. “And then we met up for a drink...here actually, last night.”

“Met up for a drink? Is that code for I went on a date with Malfoy and I don’t know how to tell you?” Ginny looked like the cat that had got the cream.

“No!” Hermione exclaimed, “Well, not exactly. We were going to meet Hattie you see...and then she didn’t turn up but she’d bought us a drink so it seemed only fair to stay and I’d already gotten to know him a little...he’s ok, he’s quite nice actually and it was nice to be with him...I mean, we had a good evening together.” Hermione blushed furiously as Harry and Ginny eyed her up. “It wasn’t like he’d actually asked me out or anything.” She fidgeted with the sleeves of her jumper and tried not to think about how the evening had ended.

As if she could read her mind Ginny spoke up, “Hermione Granger, do you have a crush on Draco Malfoy?”

“Harry Potter!” a voice called out from across the pub making them all turn around and mercifully saving Hermione from answering Ginny’s question. She looked up to see Neville Longbottom making his way over as a certain blonde Slytherin trailed along behind him.

Hermione turned around to glance at Ginny who looked like all her Christmases’ had come at once. She sent her a pleading, ‘please don’t make a big deal of this’ look her way and saw her silently respond with a look of ‘as if I would?’

Harry had gotten up out of his seat to hug Neville, so Hermione followed suit.

“Hi Neville.” She said as she was crushed into his arms.

“’Mione, it’s so good to see you.” Neville’s deep voice rumbled out in her ear.

She looked behind Neville to see Harry offering his hand out to Malfoy, amiable as always. Malfoy shook his hand easily enough but his grey eyes darted warily around the group before catching Hermione’s eyes and giving her a small smile.

As Hermione was released from Neville she stood awkwardly for a moment, unsure of how she should be greeting Malfoy now. She was very aware that Ginny was stood behind her likely watching her every move.

“Granger” Malfoy nodded in her direction, expression unchanged but there was a warmth in his eyes she was beginning to recognise.

Hermione couldn’t help her smile at seeing him again, “Malfoy.”

When everyone had said their hellos they started to sit around the table again apart from Malfoy who stood. “I’ll get the drinks in shall I? Same again?” He looked around the table at their glasses and strode to the bar before anyone could respond.

Neville laughed, “You get used to him...unfortunately.”

Hermione looked down to hide her smile.

 

The evening was going well, everyone was getting on. Malfoy sat quietly across the table from Hermione and occasionally she caught him watching the others cautiously almost as if he expected to be called out as an imposter. He seemed to be getting more comfortable as the evening went on though and Hermione noted Harry and Ginny didn’t seem to be bothered by his presence. She suspected that Ginny’s quick wit would be more than a match for Malfoy and she sometimes see his lips twitch in amusement at something the redhead said.

As nice as it was to see him sat amongst her friends Hermione couldn’t help but wish she could get him alone. As if he read her thoughts in that moment he locked eyes with her, holding them for a beat too long as the rest of the table laughed around them. Hermione’s thoughts tumbled away from the group thinking of the last time his eyes darkened like that. She thought of the dull lamplight and the smell of snow, the taste of spices on his tongue...

Ginny’s screech brought her back suddenly.

“Noooo! Neville you cannot be serious, Filch and Madam Pince?” Ginny could barely talk for laughing and Harry giggled helplessly next to her clutching his stomach. “Malfoy, tell me this isn’t true, this has to be a joke!”

“I’m afraid all the evidence suggests that they are in fact going at it.” Malfoy said solemnly, catching up to the conversation quicker than Hermione.

Noises of disgust followed that damning statement. “Urgh, you’ve painted quite a picture there Malfoy.” Harry said shaking his head; Ginny had totally lost it next to him and was holding her hand up in defeat as laughter shook her frame. Hermione saw Malfoy’s small smile as he watched her.

“At least you only have the mental image. I swear I’ve heard them together.” Neville was clearly enjoying their horror as more groans sounded around the table. “I thought it was a pair of students until I heard Filch’s dulcet tones ‘Oh Irma’” he imitated, grinning anew as Ginny shrieked again. “If that hadn’t given it away that fucking cat was sat right outside the door!”

“No more....no more.” Ginny was wiping tears from her cheeks. “I’ll never be able to look at them again!” Hermione laughed along with her and once again glanced at Malfoy just in time to catch him chuckle, the sound set her heart racing.

“I keep hoping Draco will catch them at it.” Neville said, “He’s always has a knack for finding the students out after hours.”

“It’s because he spent so long trying to catch us back in the day.” Harry said with a smile, “He was desperate to dob us in.”

“I wouldn’t say desperate Potter. Eager maybe. I still don’t think we have any students that pissed on the rules as much as you three did.”

“Yeah, you have to admit Dumbledore went easy on you Harry.” Neville agreed, “you didn’t even have the excuse of being top in the class like Hermione did. At least she got her work done before she went off brewing Polyjuice in the girl’s toilets.”

“What’s that now?” Malfoy chimed in leaning forward and placing his elbows on the table. Hermione cringed slightly, remembering he didn’t know the half of what they got up to at Hogwarts. He watched her carefully, amused, “Polyjuice in the girl’s toilet? When was this?”

Before Hermione could answer Neville spoke out, “I’m sure I told you this one Draco.”

“Neville, are you spilling all our secrets?” Harry said, grinning at him before taking a sip of butterbeer.

Malfoy’s eyes never left hers, he raised his eyebrows expectantly. Hermione remembering why it was they had been brewing the Polyjuice potion started off quite vaguely, “It was nothing really, I brewed up a batch of the potion in second year.”

At this his eyebrows raised even further, “Second year? How did you even know how to brew it?”

“If I remember rightly she sweet-talked Lockhart into giving his permission for the restricted section.” Harry jumped in. Hermione looked over and caught Ginny watching Malfoy sharply.

“Why was it you were brewing it again?” she said, an innocence in her tone that Hermione knew had no place being there, she knew full well why they brewed that potion.

Neville snorted next to her and muttered, “This should be good.”

She looked at Harry who gave her a nod as if to say the floor was hers. She looked back at Malfoy, “If you must know we needed to get into the Slytherin common room.”

Malfoy looked bemused, “And that was your solution? To impersonate a fucking Slytherin under Polyjuice? There are much easier ways to gain access than that.” She watched him as he worked through what she’d said. “Who did you try to become?”

“Well, I tried Millicent Bulstrode but it wasn’t...it wasn’t quite right, it didn’t work.” Hermione had no idea how he would take this, “And Harry and Ron, Crabbe and Goyle.”

To her surprise Draco laughed and looked at Harry, “You and Weasley as Crabbe and Goyle! I’d have liked to see that.”

“You did.” Harry answered quickly before Hermione could say anything else. She whipped her gaze round to watch Malfoy as confusion flashed over his features.

“Wait...you actually did it?” He looked between Harry and Hermione, his expression unreadable.

Hermione nodded, “I laced some chocolate cake with a sleeping draught, Crabbe and Goyle took the bait and Harry and Ron hid them in a broom cupboard. Their hair went into the Polyjuice and it worked perfectly.”

“Why? Why on earth did you want to be Crabbe and Goyle?” he looked slightly horrified. “And I saw you when you were them?” Malfoy turned to Harry again.

“We thought you were opening the Chamber of Secrets didn’t we? It was a fair assumption really. At the time this seemed like the perfect way to find out for sure. We knew it would be the best way to get you to talk so we questioned you as Crabbe and Goyle.” Harry kept his tone light but Hermione still felt apprehensive. “It does seem a little farfetched now. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t have done the same given the chance?”

Malfoy looked stunned, “I’m not sure I would have actually.”

Everyone was quiet, even Neville.  

“I think I need another drink.” Malfoy stood up and left the table without even looking Hermione’s way.

They all looked at each other as he left. Ginny was the first to speak up, “Don’t feel too bad for the git, he did a lot wrong back then too.”

“He does know that Ginny.” Neville said quietly. “Sorry” he turned to look at Hermione. “I thought it would be a funny story, he usually likes to hear our tales from school. He’s probably just embarrassed.”

Harry threw a half-hearted smile her way, “He’d been doing well too. Maybe this just pushed him over the edge.”

“I’m going to talk to him.” Hermione said, pushing away from the table as Neville nodded at her. She couldn’t let him just walk away like that.

The pub had gotten a little busier since they’d been sat down but she could still spot him over at the bar. She made her way over to him with no idea what she was going to say. She came to stand next to him and he looked down briefly at her, steel eyes flashed across her face before returning to look back over the bar. He’d been so open with her these last few days she hated to see him so closed off.

“We did some stupid things when we were kids. When I look back now...if we’d have been caught, well, I’m sure we’d have been expelled.” She forced out a weak laugh, “We sprung that on you a little didn’t we?” 

Malfoy didn’t look at her but he did speak, “I just needed a minute to think. Sorry I left the table like that.”

“Oh...that’s okay. I mean you don’t have to apologise, it must have been strange to hear about that now. I understand why you’d be annoyed. I know we don’t talk about school often.”

“Maybe this is why.” He huffed. “I know that after everything it’s unreasonable for me to feel annoyed at something you did to me at school.”

“But you still feel it?” Hermione asked quietly, feeling bad despite what Ginny had said. He finally looked down at her.

“I think maybe taking on a table of Gryffindors in one night was too much for me.” He smirked a little and Hermione let loose a breath she didn’t know she was holding. So many questions were on the tip of her tongue and she had to ask before she lost her nerve.

“Do you regret last night?” she spoke softly. Malfoy closed his eyes.

“No.”

“Even now?”

He looked over at her, their faces were close and intimate. “No.” He said again, “Do you?”

Her smile had already broken out at his answer, “No.” She said softly and his eyes warmed. She could resist no longer, “Come with me.” She reached down for his hand and pulled him back through the pub towards the main door.

“Where are we going? Hermione it’s freezing out there.” He spoke as she opened the door and stepped out into the snow, she pulled him out behind her, barely feeling the cold as something else burned through her.

“I don’t care.” She said and took a moment to enjoy the look on his face as she pulled him close. She stood up on her tiptoes so her lips could meet his easily, arms wrapping around his shoulders. She kissed him, before either of them could think too much about it. She kissed him because in this moment it was all she wanted. His hands held onto her waist lightly as she stretched up against him, opening up and sighing as his tongue brushed against hers.

Her fingers gripped through the soft hair at his neck and this kiss quickly lost the softness of their previous one. He wrapped his arms around her, one hand splayed out at the small of her back, the other between her shoulder blades as he pushed back into the kiss, making her legs weak as his tongue danced with hers. She moaned out into the chilled air and a part of her mind noticed that snow had began to fall again, tiny cold spots hitting her warm cheeks.

Malfoy started to walk backwards, never taking his lips from hers, pulling her with him until his back rested up against the wall of the pub and they were both under the awning. Hermione fell against him and his hands left her back to roam up the sides of her body, all the while his kiss was making her head spin. She moved her own hands to scoot them under the warm woollen jumper. She heard his breath hitch as she ran her hands over his stomach.

“Hermione.” His voice sounded breathy as he said her name and it made Hermione want to apparate them both to her bedroom immediately. “I don’t want to stop but we can’t keep doing this out here. I’m going to reach the point where I don’t care that we’re in public soon. I don’t think you want that.” She heard the smile in his voice and automatically leant in to kiss him again. “Hermione.” His voice growled with warning this time, “I mean it.”

She giggled and leaned back just a little to see his ruffled blond hair and swollen lips, looking at him made her want to kiss him all over again, “I believe you. Do you have to be back at the castle tonight?”

He smiled darkly and whispered, “No.” 

After a few adjustments they went back inside The Three Broomsticks. The need to be with him had obscured the embarrassment of having to go inside and tell the others they were leaving. She hadn’t given them much chance to say anything, just telling them that Malfoy would walk her home and that they needed to talk. As they were leaving Ginny called after them, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

She’d laughed at the scowl on Malfoy’s face, “I could have done without that parting gift from Ginerva.” They stepped outside the pub for the second time in ten minutes, wrapped up against the elements this time. “We’re not really going to walk are we?” He said as she reached for his hand.

“Not a chance” she grinned at him and apparated them both. She kept hold of his hand, leading him up the stumbling path and opened the door to the cottage. She was afraid that if she let him go they’d forget what they’d started. She needn’t have worried for as soon as the door had shut behind them he grabbed hold of her, kissing her deeply. In the background she heard the fireplace crackle to life, it was set to go off when she entered the house of an evening.

He pulled back long enough to mutter, “Nice place, I like what you’ve done with it.”

“You’ve barely looked up.” She replied, breathless.

In response, he shifted away from her, peering through the doorway into the lounge whilst still holding her hand. “Lovely, very festive.”

She laughed and started to wriggle out of her coat and shuck off her boots, he took the hint and followed suit, letting go of her hand briefly before grasping it once more and heading through to the lounge. The room was in darkness but for the fairy lights twinkling, the fire poured it’s warmth out into the room as light flickered softly around them.

“Do you want a drink?” She whispered, watching the firelight dance over his blonde hair.

“Not even a little bit.”

Her heart felt like it was no longer confined to her chest and she could feel it beating around her whole body.

As if he sensed her nervousness he stepped up closely to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. His hands ran around the edge of her jumper, skimming her skin softly and sending goosebumps dancing across her body. His lips left her mouth and trailed kisses across her cheek and down under her ear. As he kissed her neck she couldn’t help but arch further into him and his hand left her jumper to skim over the round curve of her arse.

He licked at a spot low down on her neck that sent tingles all through her body, she relaxed, fingers curling in his hair. She shut her eyes, tipped her head back and whispered “Draco”. She said it so quietly it was a wonder he heard her but he did; his hand squeezed on her curves and he pulled her forward so she could feel all of him through his jeans. She lifted his head up so she could kiss him properly. Their tongues clashed and he hoisted her up, moving backwards to sit on the sofa, carrying her along with him.

Hermione was left straddling him; she looked down, watching him, emotions stumbling as she took in what they were about to do. Draco’s hands ran up her thighs, gripping her hard when he reached her hips. He watched her, his grey eyes gleaming and breath coming quickly as she reached down and pulled her jumper over her head, throwing it across the room before shifting back to do the same to him, he sat forward to help her as she stripped him.

They both sat for a moment, eyes roving across the other and Hermione breathed deeply at how truly beautiful he was. When he caught her eye again he threw a crooked smile her way and leaned back, hands resting lightly on her thighs. He waited and she timidly reached out and ran her hands up his arms, fingers skating across lean muscles and pale skin. She saw the faded outline of the mark on his forearm, rubbing a thumb across it before continuing up the to his shoulders. She ran her nails lightly down his chest and grazed over his nipples causing him to hiss through gritted teeth.

Draco grabbed at her hips again, pulling her down on his crotch, making her gasp and forget what she was doing. A second later he had moved, lying her down underneath him on the sofa while he knelt up undoing the fastenings of her jeans and removing them quicker that she’d have thought possible.  She reached for him but only opened the top two buttons before he took her hands, gently he pinned them either side of her head and bent down for a punishing kiss. Hermione moaned and she felt her hips buck up, desperate to feel pressure at her centre and do something about the tingling that had started there. He’d hardly touched her and already she felt on the edge.

She closed her eyes, hoping to get a handle on the overwhelming desire she felt for this man. All the things she’d learned from the last few days had made her like him, he’d charmed her but this...this was something else. He’d set her alight, she was burning for him and right now there was nothing she wanted more than his hands on her body. Everything with him felt right in a way she hadn’t prepared for.

He moved lower, kissing the top of her breasts, pushed up by her bra. She wriggled, wanting him to move to her nipples.

He spoke, voice gravelly, “What do you want Hermione?”

“Wha...what?” She stuttered, unused to being vocal in moments of passion.

“Tell me what you want.” He said again, voice dangerous.

Thank Merlin the room was dark; Hermione could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as she forced the words out, “Kiss me.”

“Here?” He bent down again, placing his lips against the round curve of her breast.

She breathed out shakily, watching him as he flicked his tongue out across the sensitive flesh. Why was this so hot?

Hermione plucked up her courage and moved her hand out from where he’d loosely held it. She trailed it down her chest and ran a fingertip over her own nipple through the lace of her bra and heard his groan, “Here” she murmured.

“Fuck.” He managed to say before bending down and doing just as she wished. The feeling of his tongue rubbing against the lace was incredible; he ran circles across the sensitive flesh making her cry out. Being distracted as she was she didn’t quite notice his hand in her knickers until he rubbed a finger against her clit, she gasped as heat spread all over her body. Her hands grabbed his shoulder nails sinking in hard this time as he rubbed tiny circles over her centre all the while keeping his tongue on her nipple, flicking the hard tip, making sparks fly down her body. Her hips started moving of their own accord, keeping up with his circles and carrying her higher and higher with every movement.

She was vaguely aware that she was muttering incoherently now, lots of ‘yes’ and ‘more’ and ‘don’t stop’ followed by a final ‘Draco’. She cried out his name as she came apart, tumbling back down from where he’d taken her and feeling only bliss as she quivered underneath his agile hands.

He kissed back up her chest, brushing his lips against hers before she heard him say, “Ok?”

“Uh, yeah.” Was again all she could manage followed by one word, sounding far more seductive that she could have every imagined, “More.”

She felt his smile as his lips rested against her neck, “Anything for you.”

Draco sat up and she immediately missed the feel of his body on hers as he quickly wriggled out of his jeans and underwear. Hermione scooted up the sofa a little, taking off her knickers as he came to kneel in between her legs again. Before he could kiss her again she reached a hand out, stroking along his length, making him curse in surprise. His hips came forward and he pushed his cock further into her hand. She circled her fingers round him, moving up and down experimentally, enjoying the way his breathing hitched.

She was smiling, pleased with herself; seeing him knelt up in front of her, body tense, an orange glow from the fire cast over his muscles was maybe one of the most erotic things she had ever seen. She looked at his face and seeing his eyes devouring her made her realise that this was the best sex she’d ever had...and they hadn’t even had sex yet! As her thumb rubbed over the smooth head of him he grabbed her wrist.

“That’s enough playing now.” He spoke roughly and ran a finger over her core, briefly pushing inside her before he withdrew to move his hips in between her legs.

Hermione felt him at her entrance and she moved her hips slightly so the tip of his cock dipped inside her. He moved slowly, teasing his way in, stretching her out until the feel of him inside her was all she could think about. When he had filled her completely he bent down and kissed her lazily. It was almost enough to make her come again and she felt herself pulse around him.

Hermione lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and digging her heels into his bum. She felt his cock twitch inside her and she moaned, the sound swallowed by his mouth. She needed him to move but he stayed just as he was, tortuously kissing her and making her whole body buzz with want. Just when she was about to speak and demand he moved he pulled out of her, slow, only to push right back in.

This time she shouted out when he hit the end of her and he stopped kissing her as he started to thrust properly, making her cry out in time with his pushes until she could feel it starting again. Tingles ran through her feet and she arched up into him. He sat back a little and lifted her hips so he could slam into her at just the right angle. That was it, that was just what she needed and she told him so. She pushed up against him as she came, losing all sense and moaning out over and over. She felt him tense up and his thrusts lost time, he held on through the waves of her orgasm then slammed into her, grabbing her even closer and growling as he followed, emptying himself inside her.

Hermione felt her limbs relax and he collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her neck and planting little kisses there. She languidly curled an arm round him, mindlessly stroking his hair with a massive, contented smile planted on her face. Her breathing had returned to normal and she was starting to think what she might say now when he moved off her.

Her eyes flew open, panicked about what they were going to do now but he just sank down on his side, his back to the back of the sofa. Draco pulled her so she was on her side too, snuggled next to him, her back against his warm chest. He reached up for the tartan blanket that was thrown over the back of the sofa. Draping it over them, he breathed out.

“That’s all I can manage, sleep here.” His voice sounded deep and sleepy but he kissed her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her middle. “You’re fucking amazing...Granger.”

She heard the smile in his voice; she intended to say something back to him but while she was thinking her eyes closed, she was warm and cosy, the fire crackled quietly and she forgot to think of it. Instead she drifted off to sleep, tucked up in the arms of Draco Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearly at the end now, maybe only one more chapter as I want to wrap it up. It was meant to be a little Christmas tale afterall!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished writing this yet but I have a plan - it won't be terribly long and should all be out before Christmas.


End file.
